Revenge
by dannidoodles
Summary: Dean has only six months left, after an argument over his future Sam stalks out into the night, where he bumps into a few old friends looking for revenge. HurtSam! Angsty/worried Dean
1. Chapter 1

_Please be kind this is my first story!! It's been written for i don't know how long, just to explain some things._

_Sam and Dean aren't mine :(_

"Dean what the hell do you expect me to do!? Just sit here and wait for you to die?"

Sam paced the room, running his fingers through his mop of hair, his brother was stressing him out. Sam couldn't understand why Dean was being such an ass, it wasn't like him. His big brother had only six months left before he went to hell and all Dean seemed to care about was shacking up with another tart and getting his fair share of beauty sleep.

Sam yawned loudly and wondered what it felt like to wake up rested after a full night of solid sleep. He hadn't slept properly since Dean had made the deal and brought him back from death and he would kill to get some shut eye.

"Sammy, come on! I made this deal to save you. I don't want you to go out there and put your ass on the line to save me. What's the point?" Dean replied sternly before stretching back onto his bed, probably getting ready for another snooze.

"Oh! So it's alright for you to try to save me but when it's the other way round it's not, is that it!?" Sam questioned with both his voice and temper quickly rising. "It's always one rule for me and another for you isn't it Dean? Do you realise how it would feel if I lost you, knowing that you died for me to live. So stop playing the hero Dean let me do what I can to save you. I'm not a kid anymore, I can look after myself."

"Yeah what ever you say Sammy" said Dean without even looking up from what ever he was reading.

Sam was too exhausted to fight back. His lack of sleep had made him grouchy and the dreams that he had when he did sleep chilled him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Dean making the deal, Dean's glassy, dead eyes and himself alone. Sam had had enough of it, he needed to get out, to get away from the suffocating presence of his big brother.

"You know what Dean I really can't handle this anymore!" said Sam as he piled clothes willy nilly into his duffle bag and grabbed a few random weapons, stuffing them in unceremoniously. "If you want to sit here and wait to die then fine, be a martyr, but I am going to try to do something about it."

Sam grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and made his way over to the door. He shot a quick, almost nervous, glance at his brother - who had gone back to reading his perverted magazine with a look of boredom on his face - and walked straight out of the door. So much for brotherly love he thought bitterly.

Sam closed the door behind him and leant against it, feeling the need for some sort of support. He couldn't believe he had just yelled like his brother like that, he didn't want to row with him when they had so little time left.

He looked around the motel car park for a car that would be a pretty easy steal, but all that was there was Dean's baby, his Impala, and he knew that if he took it he would be pretty much dead to Dean. Sighing loudly Sam realised that his only real option was to walk into the nearest town and give both him and his brother a little space. He smiled as he thought of all of the unsuspecting cars waiting for him, for when he needed to get back to his brother.

He pulled his old coat around himself tightly and started to make his way into the next town. The road was pretty long and deserted, and Sam knew better than to hitch a ride with some stranger, especially with a whole new batch of demons out on the run, so he decided to keep walking. If he carried on at the pace he was going he calculated that he should reach his destination an hour or two before dawn.

"Argh, Brilliant!" Sam squinted angrily up into the angry sky and tried to pick up the pace, "son of a bitch, knock a man while he's down why don't you!" he shouted into the rain clouds. The rain was now pelting down so fast that it felt like every time a drop hit him it was going to bruise. Soon his clothes were soaked through and were beginning to weigh him down. The cool, calculating wind made him shiver involuntarily in his wet clothes and drops of rain from his almost too long hair were forever dripping into his bloodshot eyes. He was quickly beginning to wish that he had just stayed in the gross, but warm, motel room with his grumpy assed brother but he figured that he must be half way there by now, to turn back would be pointless.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed into his already watering eyes. He squinted hoping that the headlights were those of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. They were coming steadily closer and when they were about 20 feet away Sam's balloon of hope popped. It was just some random van, which was rusty and making a hideous rattling noise which made it sound like a coughing dog. Sam put his head down and was about to carry on walking when the van pulled up next to him, splashing an already soaking Sam with a manky puddle.

The passenger window rolled down and a cool female voice came from the inside. "Oh, look who it is boys! Sammy Winchester! It must be our lucky night." Sam shivered once again, he was so sure that he had heard that calm voice somewhere before, he just couldn't quite place it.

"Get in the van Sam"

Sam was quickly broken out of his thoughts, sensing that he was in some sort of danger. He quickly started backing away, he didn't need instinct to tell him to get the hell away from the van.

"Erm, no thanks. I'm quite happy to stay out here. The fresh air is good for your health."

"Aw, Sammy that wasn't a request. Now get in the van."

Sam didn't turn to see who was following, he just ran. How the hell did he always manage to get himself in ridiculous situations, he thought. Knowing that Dean was the only one that could help him now he delved into his pocket without stopping to catch a breath and yanked out his cell phone, stabbing his brothers number in as quickly as his numb and shaking fingers would let him.

"Come on Dean, pick up, please pick up!" Sam muttered, his voice shaking from the force of his feet pounding on the ground. He was about to give up and call the motel instead when he heard a welcomingly familiar deep, gravily voice. The voice of his big brother.

"Dean? Thank God! Listen I am really sorry for before and everything but I have a bit of a problem." he muttered out quickly.

Dean could hear the panic in his baby brother's voice and suddenly the fight from before was dismissed and forgotten, protective big brother mode kicked in.

"Ok Sam… Sammy calm down. Now tell me slowly what the hell is going on!?"

Sam answered quickly and Dean could hear the vibrations of his voice and the pounding of his feet, Sam was running from something.

"Dean I decided to walk into the next town, I just needed to her away for a bit, you know some room to think. Anyway it started raining, and it was freezing but there was no point in me turning back cos I was half way there. Then I saw headlights and turned around thinking it was you coming to get me so I stopped. But it wasn't you Dean. It was a van full of bastard demons and they tried to get me to get in the van. So I ran."

Sam took a deep, calming breath, running, talking and panicking all at the same time weren't, he decided, the best mix.

"Dean what the hell should I do!?"

"Sam stay calm, I'm coming ok? Just stay as far away from that van as you can and keep away from the road. Run back towards the motel, yeah?"

"Yeah, ok." Sam turned and headed back in Dean's direction. "Oh and Dean I really am sorry, I just…"

Sam's voice disappeared to be replaced with rustling and yelling. Dean couldn't think, his breath caught in his throat and he felt suddenly sick.

"Sam? Sammy, you there?"

There was no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I am SO SO sorry for the wait. But I hurt my arm in an accident (no excuse really) and I was worried about my exams. That's all over now… I got my A level results today. So updates should be a lot sooner!**

**Thanks Danni **

Sam felt two pairs of strong, gripping arms wrap themselves around his lanky, muscular body. They began pulling and dragging him violently towards the floor. Sam struggled and fought against them, determined to stay on the phone to Dean and to get out of the situation without a rescue party.

It seemed that the tow men realised what Sam was attempting to do. One of the men let go of Sam suddenly and began kicking and throwing punches, obviously trying to make Sam drop the phone, his escape rope, during the struggle. One hand grabbed a fist full of Sam's long hair and began strongly yanking him down towards the floor.

"Dean I'm really sorry, I…"

Sam couldn't hold on to the phone any longer. In the back of his mind he knew that if he were to have any chance of escape he needed Dean to be there, but he physically couldn't hold on to the phone any longer. His cell dropped to the gravel and he flew backwards onto the unforgiving stony ground. He felt the air rush out of his lungs as he hit the floor and his head smashed down onto a sharp stone. A small, but audible grunt escaped from his lips and he mentally kicked himself for showing a sign of weakness. He knew he shouldn't let the pain take over… but at that point it was much easier said than done.

The two "men" quickly lowered themselves down to the floor and pounced on Sam's long limbs, pinning both his arms and legs down to the floor so tightly that he found it impossible to move. Sam soon realised that the kind of strength these men possessed was not normal, they were literally crushing his bones with their bare hands. He fought against his captors but the more he struggled against them the tighter their death grip became. Eventually Sam's endurance and patience gave up and he decided to try to block out what was happening by staring blankly at the faces of the men. Showing them that this attack was nothing to him would perhaps make them think that he did not fear them. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of causing him anymore pain.

Suddenly a cold, black shadow spread across his line of vision, he blinked a few times until he was forced to look at who, or what, was standing over him. It was a woman of about the same age as himself and it looked to him as if she was in charge of the little gang of demons. Her frame was slender, her skin was fair and she had long wavy, raven hair that just tickled the small of her back. Sam noticed that she also had voluptuous blood red lips that stood out against the paleness of her skin. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that skimmed over her figure and ended just above her knees. She would have been beautiful, Sam thought, if it had not been for her penetrating eyes, cold and the same black as her glossy hair. This was no normal woman.

Sam shuddered. He could feel the power radiating off of this "woman" and he sensed that he was not the only one that felt it. The hands around his cramping limbs became clammy as she stalked closer, her little minions were just as afraid of her as he was, of not more. "Great" he thought to himself, "I'm stuck with the ultimate she devil!"

"Nice to finally meet you Sammy. I have heard so much about you." Her smooth sultry voice interrupted his thoughts and he nervously looked up to see the woman standing right next to his face, staring at him hungrily.

Sam tried to shift away, and noticing his discomfort the woman crouched down next to him to get a better look at his face.

"Such and handsome boy," she said as she traced a finger down his tanned cheek, "It's such a pity that those looks are going to waste."

The woman stood gracefully, brushing the creases out of her dress before turning and walking back in the direction that she appeared from. Sam let out the air he had been holding in thinking that it could have been worse.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a little gift for you Sammy, with love from me and, well, everyone like me." She turned and swiftly kicked Sam hard in the face with a killer heal, causing Sam to groan in pain.

"Take him to the van boys, oh and make sure that our darling Sammy doesn't know where we are going. We don't want our guest to leave early do we? That would be rude."

The demons who had Sam pinned to the floor smiled cruelly, as if that was the order that they had been waiting for. One of the men kept hold of Sam, making sure that he had no chance of escaping into the neighbouring forest, while the other alternated between punching him in the face and kicking him in the ribs.

Sam soon began to find it harder and harder to move, never mind fight back, yet he still took punch after punch without flinching. The two men took Sam's lack of a struggle as their cue to blind and gag him, waiting until he was pretty helpless. They then each grabbed an arm and carelessly and easily dragged Sam across the rough terrain, obviously not caring about the stones and shards of glass the became embedded in Sam's back and legs.

After what seemed like years of being dragged blindly through thorns he felt himself being lifted and once again tried to fight against the men, but to no avail. They simply lifted a flailing Sam into the van and threw him ungracefully into the back.

"Will one of you stay with our little friend? I know what these Winchesters are like, fancy themselves as the next Houdini, and I am not taking any chances with this one."

Sam heard one of the men climb angrily into the back of the van and slam the door shut. "Ok so that's one chance of escape gone" thought Sam moodily as the van began to move.

The ride was extremely bumpy and Sam soon learned that it was best not to move or his little demon friend who would proceed in kicking and punching him until he stopped. He guessed that this was his punishment for being alive at all.

Sam soon became aware that he was losing his fight to stay in the light, and he didn't see much point in hanging on when he knew that there was no getting out of this stupid mess. He closed his eyes and happily let the darkness envelop him, sure that when he woke there would be more cuts and bruises littered across his tired body.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is really short. But it was either this or wait for I don't know how long. Next chappie will be much longer!!**

Sam awoke, his eyes shot open quickly. His memory was hazy but he know that something wasn't right. He ached all over from being kicked and shoved all over the place, that he could remember. He sensed that he was no longer in the cramped old van that he could remember being bundled into and forced to take a painful ride in. Instead he was laying awkwardly on a freezing concrete floor, every bump and boulder that scattered the surface of his new home irritated and stabbed into his already tender body. Gingerly, Sam tried to make himself sit up. Pain shot through his body and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out. He was in worse shape than he originally thought. Sighing he gave up and lowered himself back down to the unforgiving floor. His body once again screamed out in protest at his sudden movement and Sam had to bite down on his lip to stop himself grunting in pain.

"What have I got myself into this time!?" Sam questioned himself and went to run his hand through his overgrown hair, but it wouldn't budge. He panicked and looked down at his sore arms. Both of his wrists had been shackled tightly to the damp wall, he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

A sudden draught of wind shot through Sam's causing him to shudder involuntarily. He couldn't decide if the shiver was because of the chilling wind on his still damp clothes or because of the oppressing, claustrophobic atmosphere that he had found himself imprisoned in.

Sam squinted his eyes tightly against poor light of his cell trying to decipher the damage they inflicted on his body. He notices that both of his arms were littered with dark patches, which he knew would be bruises, his face and the back of his head felt oddly warm and sticky, he presumed this was due to all the cuts and slashes that had bled freely down his face while he had been unconscious. It also seemed as though he had fought against when they had tried to shove him into the tiny room. He could plainly see that (though he didn't remember it,) he had been fighting against his bonds. This skin on his wrists around the shackled were painfully ripped and bleeding from where the cuffs had dug into and cut Sam's soft flesh.

The quiet creaking of a door snapped Sam out of his thoughts. Bright sunlight flooded into the damp, dingy room and Sam struggled to keep him eyes open against the harsh light. It felt like he had been in the dark for so long that the sudden and unbearably bright flash of light was boring into his already bloodshot eyes, scorching them while doing so. Through the slits that were his eyes Sam could just barley make out the silhouette of a woman before the door closed over and all hope of escape retreated.

The woman sauntered slowly over to a struggling Sam, watching him squirm with delight plastered across her demonic face. When she finally reached Sam she stood over him, staring down at him as if he was a naughty school boy who needed to be punished.

"Aw, Sammy, I feel so bad," she said as she lowered herself down to his line of vision. " I didn't even introduce myself to my new guest. I'm Morgan, and me and you honey, we're going to have some fun.

Morgan poured herself down onto Sam's long, outstretched legs. He winced as her weight pushed down onto the many lacerations he had received from being dragged across the floor. Morgan didn't seem to notice Sam flinching and the pained expression on his pale face, and if she did she didn't care. She just sat regarding Sam for a while, looking him up and down and slowly licking her red lips hungrily.

"Tell you what Sammy I'm in a caring mood, so I'll take that awfully damp shirt off you. I don't want you catching pneumonia, that would just spoil my fun!"

Sam struggled, desperately trying to break his bonds and get as far away from Morgan as he possible.

"Get the hell off of me you old hag!" he whispered with venom pouring into his once soft voice.

Morgan simply laughed at Sam's futile attempts to fight back and ripped his shirt off with unnatural strength.

"You just witnessed my downfall Sammy… well two of them really. Firstly I am just too impatient. Secondly, well big brown eyes and helpless puppy dog looks just seem to attract me. I can't stay away! I have to mess with my new little puppies as soon as they arrive." She whispered almost seductively as she trailed her sharp nails down Sam's muscled body.

"Let's get the show on the road then! Victor, come here and make sure you bring my favourite little instruments with you!"

She smiled down at a now almost green Sam through thick, black eyelashes. He closed his eyes tightly as if he was afraid of being hypnotised and took a deep, supposedly calming breath. He had to be strong, he had to see his brother again. He wouldn't have even been in such a stupid mess if he wasn't so stubborn ad had just apologised. Sam huffed, he would just have to hold out and pray his brother would come to the rescue, again.

"Deans going to kick my ass!" Sam whispered to himself as he leant his pounding head against the damp stone.

**a/n: Please review!! Push the little button, you know you want to!**

**wiggles eyebrows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is mostly Dean and Bobby but carry on reading cos it gets to Sammy towards the end.**

**Also the super fast update is for vonnie836 and cindy123. Thanks for the reviews guys, it's nice to know there are people actually reading this.**

**Also I don't own Supernatural. The only character I do own is Morgan, but she's a bit of a bitch so I don't really want her.**

The floorboards of the old, decrepit motel room creaked under the weight of Dean Winchester's heavy footed pacing. He kept going over what had happened, trying to fit the bits of information he had together. He couldn't believe he had gotten his brother into such a freakin' mess. Dean paused, and stopped his pacing for a moment before forcefully punching the nearest thing to him, which unfortunately was a wall.

"What the hell was I thinking Bobby?" he asked his old friend while shaking his now throbbing fist aggressively. "I knew those bloody demons where still after him. And what do I go and do? I let him stalk out of the motel in the middle of the night , in a place he doesn't know!"

Bobby opened his mouth, starting to speak before Dean cut him of suddenly. "Yeah I know Bobby he's not a kid anymore and he can look after himself, but even _I_ wouldn't be bale to hold off a group of demons on my own! How the hell could I have been so stupid?"

Bobby placed his bottle of beer on the table and slowly approached Dean. He had never seen him like this before and it worried him. Sighing, Bobby took hold of Dean's shoulder and pushed him into the nearest chair, he then forced Dean to take in some slow, deep breaths to calm him down a little. After a few minutes and another bottle of beer Dean seemed calm enough to have a conversation with.

"Dean you need to sort your head out. What use are you going to be to your brother in this sort of a state?" Bobby paused, knowing that the question would have caught Dean's attention. Knowing that Dean was probably wallowing in self loathing and blaming himself Bobby continued, not letting Dean have time to dwell on those thoughts.

"Take your brothers computer and do something you're good at… hunt your brother down."

Xxxxxxxxxx

After a short discussion both Dean and Bobby decided it was best to pose as police officers. That way Dean could acquire all of the files he would need without having to steal them. He could also stop at peoples houses and ask all manner of questions without shots being fired and the police being called. The new plan of attack helped to take Dean's mind off losing his baby brother and he calmed down a little. But he couldn't help but think of how much more enjoyable all of this scheming would have been if he had Sam there to annoy.

After a couple more hours of searching on the internet Dean's cramping fingers managed to pull up the names of the citizens who lived near, or on, the road where his little brother was taken. His hopes lifted a little as he scrolled down the list of names and saw the number of people who may hold that vital line of information. He already felt one step closer to finding his kid brother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The impala pulled up at what felt the millionth house to Dean. They still hadn't found one hint of what had happened that night and it was starting to get to them. A tired and downtrodden Dean quickly jumped out of the Chevy followed by a slightly scruffy looking Bobby (It had been a long, hard day.) They each nodded at one another before walking up the garden path to Ashwood house. After a couple of minutes of continuously pressing the door bell and banging on the red door a young woman answered. Dean's frowning and grumpy face was quickly replaced with his trademark cheeky grin.

"Hello miss, I'm officer Daniel Rogers and this is my partner Charlie Renolds. Sorry to bother you but we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions concerning the night of Monday the 11 of February?"

Dean's cheeky smile seemed to work as the woman happily lead them into her sitting room and even fixed them some sandwiches much to Dean's delight.

"So miss"

"please, call me Summer." the woman asked and Dean noticed a slight pink tint creeping into her cheeks.

"Ok then, Summer, did you see or hear anything unusual that night?" asked Dean, his mouth full of food.

Summer smiled, amused at the boyish confidence of the handsome officer and thought back to the night in question. Dean noticed her eyes light up, as if she had just remembered something of importance and he shifted forward in his chair as if eagerly awaiting a fairytale story.

"Yeah I think I did see something. I mean I didn't really think anything of it at the time, I just thought it was some drunks playing around like they do. But now you mention it it did seem a little odd, yeah." she paused to gather her thoughts. "it was late, I don't remember the exact time but it had gone midnight. I was in bed, asleep, until this grinding noise woke me. I thought it could have been an animal in the trash so I open the window to shoo it away. But all I could see was this old white van parked up on the main road. There was a couple of guys and a woman. And I think the two men were almost dragging another into the back of the van. After that they drove off and I went back to bed, thinking nothing of it."

"Deans supernatural senses shot into overdrive. He felt sick and excited to be one step nearer to his brother. But what the hell had Sammy gotten himself into?

"And do you recall anything about the appearance of these people?" Bobby asked quickly, noticing that Dean was lost in his own thoughts, probably torturing himself again.

"Erm yeah. I think I do. The woman was quite tall, she had long dark hair and she was wearing a rose red dress. The two guys that were with her were quite stocky looking, you know well built, and they had shaven heads. From what I could make out the other man was tall and lanky with longish brown hair. He looked out of it, I mean he was trying but failing to fight the two men off but I just thought he was drunk. And that's all I can remember sorry."

"What about the van?"

"Oh yeah I got the registration number. It was making a mess, smoking all over the place. I was gonna report it but I forgot. I'll write it down for you."

Summer handed over a piece of paper to Dean, it contained the registration number of the van and Summer's phone number. They said their goodbyes and Dean ushered Bobby into the Chevy desperate to get back to the motel and to find Sammy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, you know this whole thing is going to be a trap don't you?" Bobby asked as Dean typed away on the computer looking for the damn owner of that van. "Dean?"

Dean looked up at Bobby with a look that screamed "YA think!" plastered across his face.

"Of course it's going to be a bloody trap Bobby, what else would they go to all of this trouble for?" Bobby nodded to show he was thinking the same thing. "And to tell you the truth Bobby I really don't care if it is a trap. As long as we get my baby brother back, he's coming home Bobby, no matter what."

A shrill ringing broke the uncomfortable silence causing both Dean and Bobby, who were already on high alert, to jump.

"Let me just get this, something could have happened." Said Dean as he pulled his phone off the table. Bobby looked to see what was taking Dean so long to answer the phone and saw Dean staring, transfixed at the screen of his cell.

"Well, who is it?" Asked an intrigued Bobby.

"It… It's Sammy." Dean replied in a strangled voice. He turned away from his friend and shakily pressed the accept button.

"Sam? Are you…"

"Aw sorry Dean did I got your hopes up for a little second there? How cruel of me!"

Dean's face dropped as he listened to the cold, calm voice on the other end of the phone. No doubt the voice of the bitch that Summer had witnessed taking his Sammy.

"Where the hell is my brother you sonofabitch!?" Dean practically yelled down the phone.

"Now now Dean. that's no way to speak to a lady." Dean frowned, she was no lady.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, well that's easy. I want our little friend Sammy to use his powers and help us out a little. \No Dean don't try to tell me he no longer has his powers because I know he has. He's just blocking them out because they scare him. He's kidding the both of you." Morgan replied coolly.

"Yeah, right ok. But what do you want from me?"

Dean could hear muffled yelling in the background followed by loud thumps and scuffling. His heart seemed to plummet to his feet.

"You see Dean there lies our problem. Sammy here is somewhat reluctant to use his amazing abilities. All I need is a little leverage that will push him in the right direction. That's where you come in. We wont kill your precious brother as long as you come here and help us out a little. We know his weakness Dean, its you."

"You sick son's of a bitch!" I'm not doing anything until I know he is ok!"

Dean heard the woman huff , knowing it was something she was going to have to do, and waited to hear his brother's voice. Dean knew that Sam would have been fighting hard against them, he was stubborn and that would really piss the demons off. Which probably meant that Sam wouldn't be in the best of shapes.

"Say hello to big brother Sammy."

There was a muffled sound of movement on the other side of the phone line before a familiar voice hit Dean's ears.

"Dean?" asked Sam's shaking voice.

"Sam? Sammy are you ok? You're fighting against them right?"

"Dean I'm ok. Just don't listen to anyth… argh!"

Sam's voice disappeared to be replaced with the calculating voice of Morgan accompanied by more muffled yells in the background. A sick feeling of guilt and desperation invaded Deans body. This was his fault and he was going to put it right!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Ok Dean, you are to come here at sundown tomorrow unarmed and alone. You give my daddy's journal and you visit for a couple of hours. Once Sammy has done what we want you are free to go and Sammy will follow. If you don't comply then that's fine we'll just have a little more fun with Sammy."

Morgan had just finished giving Dean the address to the old warehouse where they were keeping his brother when suddenly Dean heard scarping in the back ground and the phone smash to the floor. Dean couldn't help but smile at his little brother's antics as his voice took over the phone once again.

"No Dean, don't you dare! You know next time I see you I'm going to kick your ass for even thinking it. Just don't even…"

Morgan's voice cut over Sam's and Dean could hear yelling and orders being shot at whoever was there to pin Sam down and to keep him quiet.

"You will be here Dean or It'll be Sammy who pays." A deep, throaty scream echoed down the phone line before he was cut of and the line went dead.

**Omg how much longer was this chappie!? I couldn't help it!! I know what happens and you don't**

**Hahahahaha**

**Yeah I know I'm evil.**

**Press the little button and I'll update quickly. Don't get used to next day updates though. I'm too lazy to update every day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! I am so sorry for such a long wait for this update. My computer seems to be plotting against me. Everything I have typed up (including work for college) has been eaten! I don't know where anything has gone or how it happened, so I had to do EVERYTHING again. I got writers block while attempting to write this chapter for the second time, so I'm sorry if it is not up to standard.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than I had first planned but the next two are longer, I promise.**

**As always reviews are much appreciated.**

Sam stared at his menacingly beautiful captor through heavy half closed eyes. His mind and his body felt somehow detached through exhaustion and he inwardly pleaded with his mind to just turn off for a few minutes just so he could have a little rest, and clear the fuzz and the fog that had settled in his brain. Yet he knew the Morgan's demonic thugs would not give him a chance to drift off, through fear that he would regain some of his diminished strength and fight against them. He felt anything but strong at that time, yet he knew the least he could do was keep up the façade of nonchalance and pray for rescue.

Sam was knelt on the floor, his knees lined up against the point of Morgan's red, healed shoes, his head bowed down to the floor, as if in worship, but in truth it was simply because Sam's muscles no longer had the strength to hold his head in place. On each side of Sam was one of the cronies that Sam had inadvertently gotten himself involved with. Each of them holding on to one of Sam's limp and bloody arms so tightly that he could already feel the bruises forming under his tender skin. He had no control of his body and Sam couldn't remember a time when he had felt quite so weak and vulnerable.

Morgan smiled cruelly as she looked down upon Sam's delicious bruised and helpless form, excited butterflies seemed to whiz around in her stomach. She had Sam exactly where she wanted him. At his point she could manipulate him into doing anything she requested. Her master would soon be reborn.

"Sammy what have I told you? You should be thankful to your kind hosts, not spit in their faces when they are only trying to help you fulfil your potential." Morgan said coldly before raising her foot and kicking Sam hard in his exposed stomach.

Sam groaned quietly and his face crumpled up in pain, yet somehow he still managed to whisper out "Bite me, Bitch" before doubling up in pain.

Morgan's sarcastic smile soon disappeared from her face to be replaced with a look of shock and a purse of the lips. She let her eyes hover over Sam's prone body for a second or two before he was effortlessly thrown across the room with out even a twitch of her lips.

Sam felt his head and back hit the old stone wall at full force, he heard his bones crack and shatter under his skin before falling into a heap on the unforgiving floor. The air was dispelled from his lungs at such force that he began to choke and his eyes streamed. His body was too weak to push him self up to his feet or even to make a noise so instead Sam settled and leaning his head back against the wall he had only moments before been rammed into and cast a defiant look across the room at Morgan.

"Sam you would have saved yourself a hell of a lot of pain and misery if you would just do what I say and show us your powers. We know they are still inside you Sam and we need them!" Hissed Morgan.

Sam almost smiled. "Ha! You… you honestly think t-that hurting me is going to w-work!?" he scoffed. "Well, I'd r-rather die than become on of you!" he managed to splutter out before dissolving into a violent coughing fit.

Sam groaned, it hurt to cough! Seriously, he thought, when was she going to get it into that stupid demon head of hers that he wasn't going to use his damn powers? Sam attempted to push himself into a more comfortable position, but injuries old and new screamed out in protest, making him grab onto his painful ribs.

When Sam had finally stopped coughing and his eyes had stopped watering he took a quick and painful glace around the around the room. It had become eerily quiet and he couldn't see Morgan or her friends anywhere, which usually meant they where up to something.

Suddenly a faint clicking noise invaded Sam's ears, he knew that noise. It was the footsteps of the woman who had inflicted all of this pain upon him and she was coming back to play again. Sure enough when he looked in the direction of the noise he saw her gliding over towards him with something in her hands. When Sam finally recognized what it was she was carrying he couldn't quite hide the fear in his eyes.

"Well, as you don't seem to respond to what anyone else would lets have a little fun, step back in time and do things the good old fashioned way." Morgan placed the old whip just out of reach before drawing the sword she had in her other hand and swished it menacingly in front of his face.

Noticing the evil smile creep its way across Morgan's sharp features Sam decided that now would be the time to say his prayers and to brace himself for what was to come. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining he was someplace else, far away from the demonic son of a bitch in front of him. His fists where balled up and clenched against his sides as tightly as he could manage, preparing for the pain.

And sure enough the pain came. He could feel the cool blade of the sword skimming up and down his tensed arms. It was pressed against his skin lightly at first, just enough for Morgan to cause some pain and draw some blood. The blade was suddenly pressed down into his skin with such force that he had to bite furiously down onto his own bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering like a girl.

Sam opened his eyes slowly, seeing Morgan's look of triumph and delight made him feel sick. He knew that she must have caused some real damage for her to look so pleased with herself. He looked down on himself to see the damage that she had inflicted on his arm, what he saw made even his strong stomach turn. The entirety of his arm had disappeared under a sea of his own shockingly red blood, he couldn't even see the incision, and surely that was not good news.

After seeing no reaction from her new toy, other than the paling of his already almost transparent face Morgan got to work on Sam's chest. Again moving the sword back and forth, tracing the out line of Sam's muscles before digging the blade in forcefully with a demonic look of delight plastered across her deadly face.

Sam shuddered. He could feel him self grow colder and weaker as if all of the blood in his body had decided to go on a road trip. He tried to be strong and keep all the whimpers and pleas locked up inside of him but he couldn't hold it in any longer. A gruff and strangled moan of pain escaped from his bluing lips. _God, it hurt like a bitch_. Sam tried to get his now rebellious eyes to focus on Morgan's smarmy face but a sudden wave of dizziness over took him, sending him sliding down the wall that was holding him upright. He was dimly aware of the shaking of his own bloodied hands and the feeling of the blood pooling around his unmoving body. His thoughts shifted to the mad shaking of his hands, was he cold or something? He groaned lightly before his wish was granted and everything turned black and peaceful.

**Aw poor Sammy!!**

**I actually didn't realise how hard scenes like this were to write. So hats off to those of you who make it look so easy..**

**Remember to review if you have time :D**


	6. bad, bad person

Ok, so I have just realised that I really am an awful person, sorry about that.

But here is the thing... I guess, if you guys still wanted me to, I could carry on with this. Even though it's pretty out of date now :P I have lost everything I wrote when I moved to uni, but I will quite happily write more

Or I could start a new story entirely. Let me know what you think...

Danni xx


End file.
